


flower jerseys

by missfoot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, jackbum trash tbh, jinyoung dragging, mark being dense, pink hair yugyeom, tuan brothers mention tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfoot/pseuds/missfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clueless fuckboy with a crush on his pretty bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower jerseys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ok this is my first fic (its actually not but i deleted the other 1k one i ever wrote so it kinda is) i'm more of a fic reader than a fic writer but the absence of my fav got7 ships in this fandom is a TRAGEDY and after hours of scenarios in conversation with noemieeeeee i was like fuck it im WRITING ONE. i hope its not too bad. and i hope ppl will see the light and accept markgyeom as one of the most important ships in the fandom. i also hope youre into jackbum bc the sideship is real and alive. i couldnt help it. those are the only two ships i care about tbqh
> 
> also nobody read this except my french self so you know yolooo
> 
> this is obvs for noemieeeee my markyeom partner and my got7 partner and the one that got me into this mess in the first place. xx

Yugyeom told Mark earlier he was feeling sleepy and he'd try to take a nap between the rehearsal and the performance so when he sees Youngjae getting in the way of that nap, he makes his way over. Yugyeom is clearly trying to get Youngjae to stop poking him without any real results, when Mark steps in.

  
“Youngjae please go annoy someone else somewhere else, he needs his rest” Mark is pleased to see Yugyeom smiling gratefully at him so he misses Youngjae's silent mocking of him “Gosh Mark, relax you're so lame.” but before he can have another go at Yugyeom Mark pushes him away and takes his place besides Yugyeom to fake nap with him. The maknae smiles, presses closer to Mark for warmth and goes to sleep peacefully.

When Mark is satisfied that Yugyeom's sleeping for real, he gets up to join the others. All he hears when approaching his 5 other members is Jackson laughing loudly with his head comfortably in Jaebum's lap. It also suspiciously looks like it's directed right at him.

« What? » Mark asks after hitting his best friend in the stomach just in case his hunch is right. He sits down next to a sleepy Bambam and a snickering Youngjae. It's also strategically placed where he can easily avert his eyes from the nauseating picture of Jackson and his stupid boyfriend. He loves both of them like his own brothers, but they're just too much alright, too good and too happy.

« W _hat_ what? Junior and me are just talking about what we're gonna wear at your wedding. He's thinking plaid suit, but I told him he was crazy if he thought Yugyeom would ever let him wear that on his wedding day. I'm right, aren't I?»

Mark just stares at him. “ What the fuck are you talking about, man?” and ignores Jinyoung's whisper of “You'll see, Wang, you'll see”. In honesty, all he heard was wedding, Yugyeom, and Bambam's snicker, he's just not following Jackson this time.

“We're talking about how beautiful it is that our oldest hyung” Jaebum points at him like hes trying to avoid any further confusion. “fell in love with our maknae.” Jaebum doesn't even look like he's listening to Jackson's nonesense, his eyes fixed on his phone while he pets Jackson's hair, but Mark should have known better. Jaebum listens to everything and gets involved in everything. And also _what?_

Jinyoung still has his laughing smile on when he says, “Yeah you're so gone Mark, its pathetic to watch. You literally lied down with him to help him fall asleep”

“And you pushed me away so rudely” Youngjae asks shoving him with his shoulder.

Mark takes a moment to glare at Jinyoung. “ What are you all talking about? I'm not in love with Yugyeom.”

Jackson just gives him a face, his disbelief evident. “ Yeah whatever you say hyung. Its not like you're not always checking up on him, picking him to do things, defending him when we tease him, and hell, just looking at him any second of the day” Mark's jaw is on the floor. Again, _What?_

“ Excuse me? what are you saying? I'm only taking care of the young one here. It's my job as the oldest to look out for him especially when all of you are always being assholes. Its called being protective. I do the same for Bambam and the others. Its called being a good older member. And I certainly don't look at him all the time. That's just crazy talk.”

“Well you kind of look at him a whole lot more than me hyung” Seriously? Bambam chooses now to join the conversation?

“See Mark, set a weddding date and call it a day. Make it spring time, it suits my skin tone better.” Jackson makes everyone laugh at that. Well, everyone except Mark. Ha ha very funny. Everyone is against him.. He only hopes Yugyeom , who's still happily napping, haven't noticed Mark's apparent crush on him too. But how could he? It doesn't exist. He's also maybe Mark's last trustworthy friend existing. He just looks blankly at Jackson climbing on Jaebum's lap and taking Jae's phone away before standing up heading in search of something to eat... for himself. He totally wasn't going to pick up something for when Yugyeom wakes up. He didn't think of it _at all._

Anyways, looking at Jaebum's willingness to give his phone away, it's time to move.

***

No matter what the others say, Mark is not in love with Yugyeom. He's just not. They've got this all wrong. It's a big brother taking care of a younger brother thing... The tuan brothers, they call it.

It's just... Yugyeom has this really nice floral shirt on today. But like? That doesn't mean anything. Jinyoung too has a great shirt today and Mark can admit it. Yugyeom shines though, maybe that's the difference. And no that's not weird thing to say about a bro. Very casual, very normal thing, very friend appropriate. It's those dangling earrings and his big goofy smile, it's always nice when Yugyeom is in a good mood, it's no big deal. Like no one can blame Mark for sitting next to him and sneaking glances, Mark is only human after all. If only Jackson could stop smirking at him like that. There's no need to be smug about anything when you're wrong. Mark just thinks his co-member, friend, bro maknae looks good today, he has the right.

***

 _Mark looks at Yugyeom sleeping on his shoulder on the way to Mark's family house and he can't believe his luck. He's bringing his boyfriend back to meet his parents, all the way to the States. Yugyeom looks so peaceful and Mark thinks he looks beautiful even tho he has his mouth slightly open and eyeliner smudged underneath his eyes. Smudged enough for his boyfriend to be embarassed and going straight to a mirror to fix it if he knew, but he's in deep sleep, the airport bullshit draining him. When the cab stops in front of his family home, Mark almost feels bad waking up Yugyeom but at the same time he cant wait to see his family and to see Yugyeom and his family. He needs this to happen now. He tries to softly shake him awake, but Yugyeom doesn't budge. It's when he leans down to kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair that Yug makes a disgruntled noise to being woken up in that way. He's not a cat or whatever Mark thinks he is as he always reminds him. As smuch as he complains, Mark sees his grimace turn into a soft smile when he hears the usual “time to wake up, babe” Mark always uses on him. Yugyeom just opens his eyes and leans in to peck his lips and thats_ when Mark wakes up. That's when there's his little freak out starts. 

It's not that it wasnt... nice, because it really was nice and felt natural and normal. But thats kind of weird to think about when you've spent the last week denying you've had the crush on the same guy who was the boyfriend of your dreams. Mark has been shutting down Jackson's every comment for a week and then this happens. He actually dreamt of something so realistic, he thought he was living it. Fast forward two months in real time and he's on his way to his LA home. He just never thought he'd be going there showing off his new boyfriend to his family. This dream kind of fucks him up. But also kind of doesnt because well.. _.okay_....

It's been a week since Jackson first mentionned Mark's crush and his best friend might be onto something, not to mention this dream is now kind of a big hint. The thing is _maybe_ Yugyeom got a lot more good looking in a week but thats seems fairly unplausible. Mark knows when to admit defeat. He doesn't know how it happened but now everything he did with or for Yugyeom in the past seems a lot more meaningful, now that he's aware of his crush. It's to a point, he also catches himself staring more often than not.

How can he be so unaware of what he was doing? How long has this been going on? Mark is kinda scared of the answer if Jackson was joking about a wedding.

The thing is he refuses to change his ways just because it seems he's kinda gone for Yugyeom. It's not like he didn't notice all the little things that made Yugyeom special before, it just seems like now its amplified and he doesn't know if he should thank Jackson and Jinyoung or he should curse them for it. 

It's not really unpleasant. It's kinda nice, and he thinks that maybe Yugyeom finds it nice too. Mark's pretty sure he saw the other one looking at him when he thought Mark wasn't. There's also this nice color on his cheeks whenever Mark gives him more attention than the others. How can mark have been so blind all this time? He doesn't know, but he's willing to rectify it soon.

***

_Yugyeom just laughs when Mark tries to feed him the rice cake_

“ _Mark I'm not hungry, get this out of my face please”_

“ _But my dear maknae as your hyung im telling you, you need to eat more during our breaks because after that we'll have no time.”_

“ _Mark, I'm full”_

“ _Just eat the goddam rice cake, you big baby, do it for me if you don't want to do it for yourself. I need to see you eat something.”_

“ _Okay, Dad, I'll do it, but dont be mad if i get sick on you afterwards”_

_Before Mark can register what he said, Yugyeom bites the cake off Mark's hand and if Mark wasnt quietly freaking out about Yugyeom's brushing his fingers with his lips, he'd maybe see Yugyeom freaking out about the same thing. The lips touched Mark's long fingers. Oh god. Mark needs to fix his stare on something else than his fingers._

_Ha.. noo, this plan backfired; his eyes followed Yugyeom's lips. He's now staring at Yug licking the sugar off his lips. He's now thinking about himself licking off the same sugar, What a mess. Really how did he think, he didn't have a crush on this guy. He was so blind. He can hear Jackson in his head right now saying “I told you so” He's being that obvious. Yugyeom must know._

 

_***_

 

Yugyeom watched Mark go into Jaebum's room probably looking for Jackson so he's pretty sure the living room is a safe place to talk with his best man Bambam. He figures he has at least an hour.

“Bam, look i have something to ask you and I need you to be honest.”

Bambam doesn't even look up from his phone. “Yeah you look good in those pants, it's fine.”

“Nooo you idiot, this is important...” Should he ask Bambam? He's pretty close with Mark, he would know but wouldn't tell right? Well, fuck it. “Look do you think Mark.. eum...”

“Mark what?” Bambam finally looked up, his big eyes boring into Yugyeom. The attention is kind of overwhelming now.

“ I don't know... sometimes i think he like... favors me? Likes me? I dont know......” Bambam just waits for Yugyeom to organize his thought. “No wait, I just- I truly think he likes me sometimes, don't you?”

That's when Yugyeom notices Jinyoung quietly eavesdropping. Jinyoung finally make himself known and gets right into Yugyeom's face before Bambam can say anything.

“Why do you think that? Did he actually say something? Did he write you a looove letter or did he send yooouuuu flowers?” Jinyoung has the biggest smirk on his face. The same one he always uses to make fun of his fellow members.

Yugyeom just shoves him off and Jinyoung goes straight to the floor. “No... but like he does _things?_ and I mean he obviously likes me more than you so” Yugyeom kicks him on the ground again to be make he got the message to butt out of this if he's not going to be helpful.

“First, ow! Second, thats highly doubtful if you shove him like you just shoved me” Jinyoung moans from where his face landed straight in the carpet.

“Shut up, I dont shove him, I wouldn't, he's nice to me. He's not you.” Unfortunately, he's unable to stop his face before the smile grows too big just thinking about Mark treating him the nicest of them all.

“Gross” Bambam butts in, “As your best friend I'm telling you to fix that face or go find Mark right now to do something. He likes you.”

“Are you sure? I mean I think so but he never like said anything or like--” Yugyeom takes an annoying pitch trying to imitate Jinyoung, “sent me flowers.”

Bambam just makes a face before taking Yugyeom by the shoulders and shaking him.

“Trust me, nobody looks at you as often as Mark” Bambam takes a dramatic pause to make sure Jinyoung is all ears before finishing his usual teasing. “not even you, looking at yourself in the mirror can top it.” That hypocrite even winks, like he's not the mirror prince of their shared room.

Yugyeom stops listening and ignores Jinyoung and Bambam's fist bump in the corner of his eye. Now that he knows there's a chance Mark likes him, he needs to step up his game. He needs to make sure Mark knows he knows. Mark is the oldest so clearly its _his_ first move. If Yugyeom's wrong, he can't be the one being humiliated. He'll look ridiculous and he'll never live it down.

 

***

_Mark is sitting next to Bambam on the living room's loveseat watching a stupid show when Yugyeom enters the room and automatically beelines for them and drops in the small space between them. Mark will not lie and say he's not pleased by this development. There's other places to sit; Jinyoung and Jackson are actually on the ground in front of them, but Yugyeom chose to sit basically glued to him. He's actually so happy that he does something unforgivable and embarassing. When Yugyeom drops his head and leans into Mark giggling during a funny scene, Mark lets his lips brush against his shoulder. Yugyeom stopped giggling. Mark hopes there's a chance he didn't feel under his big sweater but Mark fucked up big time. Who kisses a bro's shoulder? That's what intimate couples do, gosh that is what jacksonn and Jaebum do when they think no one is watching. He's disgusting.The situation is getting worse everyday._

 

_***_

In the other room, Mark is sitting on Jaebum's matress across from Jackson cuddling a reading Jaebum.

“So Mark brother, what brings you here? It must be pretty important if you're actually sitting on this bed, on these sheets with Jaebum and me. Even Youngjae knows better now.

“Ok first, you're gross. Second, yeah it's important and I need you to not say I told you so. I'm here for advice.”

Jackson instantly straightens up, excited. “ What did i know?”

Mark grimaces but soldiers on “Well i think I'm a bit gone for yugyeom”

Jackson relaxes again on Jaebum's shoulder with a big excited smile on his face “Well duh, so how are you going to woo our little Yugyeomie? ”

Mark doesn't actually know the answer to that so he decides to defend his boy instead. “He's not very little, he's taller than both of us Jackson.”

Jackson rolls his eyes so far Mark can't even follow. “Thats not the point and you know it. Also don't ever remind me of that ever again”

“Oh I thought you liked being the smaller one from time to time now.” Jaebum whispers to Jackson bringing him further into him and Mark really wishes Jaebum could whisper more quietly or Jackson wouldn't blush like that making himself smaller, pretty much confirming what Jaebum just said.

“Hey, ok I'm here and I don't want to know.” Mark tries to hit them with his cap. “Let's focus on what is important here : Yugyeom.” Just saying that makes Mark takes his turn at blushing too. He really should stop hating on his best friends' relationship. He's the same, but he isn't even in a relationship yet. At least, they have their act together.

“You should just do it like Jaebum and I did. After a couple of weeks of me sending hints his way, touching him at more innapropriate places during cuddling time, he told me point blank he liked me and said he thought I did too asked me to be his boyfriend. Then a super hot make out session followed and here we are now. Easy, breezy, beautiful. Right babe?” Jackson says looking expectantly at Jaebum.

Jaebum just smiles like an idiot, his J _ackson_ smile Mark calls it “Well you make it sound way more easy than it was, but i guess it ended up a bit like that, yes.” Jaebum puts his book down and finally looks at Mark. “Mark, you're already taking care of him and spending more time with him than anyone else. I think you should just come clean and ask him out and see how he reacts to the idea of just you two hanging out together somewhere nice, if he seems into the idea of a date or not. If it's a yes, make your move.” Jaebum just picks his book back up clearly stating he said what he had to say, knows he's right and is now done with the conversation.

Jackson just start nodding vigorously patting Jaebum on his chest. “Yes, listen to this guy here. This sounds like a perfect plan. Trust him on things like this. Look at us now.”

Well they've got a point.

***

Mark knows that he should tell Yugyeom soon. He discussed it at lenght with Jackson now. He also strongly suspects Yugyeom is into him, but a bit of research can't hurt. That's why he finds himself sitting in the main room sofa reading an article titled “10 signs he likes you _likes you”._ Maybe doing it while Yugyeom is sitting right there on the other end of the sofa is kind of reckless, but maybe it would save some hassle if Yugyeom would lean over and question him so he could just tell the truth than find another way around it. And also, Mark was there first and he's feeling lazy.

 

This list sounds dumb, but its actually helpful. Mark checked 9 things on here that Yugyeom does so if he believes this list, Yugyeom really really really likes him. Also the fact he found this list, in the first place, is because Jinyoung sent it to Yugyeom publicly meaning that those two have been discussing crushes. Mark prides himself that he would know if Yugyeom had a crush on someone else than him. It must be him. He can now move forward with his confession knowing at 98 percent that his best friend won't reject him.

***

This is pretty much the most ridiculous situation Yugyeom has ever been in. He's currently sitting on the same sofa as Mark, shielding his phone away reading a cheap article about crushes. This is all Jinyoung's fault. The fact that he tagged him in an article titled “10 signs he likes you _likes you_ ” while he was sitting on the same sofa as mark is no coincidence. The fact he also fled the room, the minute Yugyeom saw it is also no coincidence. The thing (he'll never admit to Jinyoung) is that he actuallly planned searching articles just like this one later that night and that's why he's only pissed about like the public aspect of the post, and is still reading it. He just hopes Mark doesn't see what he's doing and also didn't see the post before he could delete it. He just doesn't know why he's actually reading it here and didnt flee to seek the comfort and privacy of his room. Yugyeom clearly leads a complicated life...and a lazy one. Reading this article enlightened him though. Jinyoung is maybe a jerk but for once he's kind of useful. Yugyeom is even thinking about making a move himself against his better judgement of letting the older guy taking charge. He's just pretty sure everything is well and Mark likes him for real. He's scared, yeah, but risking it seems worth it now. He just needs a plan on how to go about it now.

***

Yes Mark is the biggest cheeseball ever and is actually coming back home from the florist with a bouquet of flowers. Do people still use flowers to woo anymore? It seems like it's just something old lazy people do, but Mark is desperate and lazy. It's also worth mentioning that he wasn't going to stop to a flower shop initially. He just went on a walk to get his mind going on how to win Yugyeom when he saw a couple of flowers that screamed Yugyeom and couldn't help it. The colors and the petals reminded Mark of him. Plus, he basically realised he was in love with his friend when the kid was wearing this beautiful floral shirt. Mark may be lazy and unoriginal, but hes also cleary thoughtful _and_ meaningful. It'll be fine if he explains his reasons for them, he's sure.

***

This must be the most stressful experience of mark's life. He's standing outside Bambam and Yugyeom's door with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He hates himself a bit for it, especially the flowers, but things need to change around here. He needs to be kissing Yugyeom's nose on a daily basis now, not only in his stupid dreams. He needs to be able to kiss Yugyeom's lips after he feeds him snacks. He needs to not feel bad whenever he wants to stare at Yugyeom for minutes on end. He also wants Yugyeom to feel like he can do all these things to him too, to see him staring back with a smile, to kiss his lips off, to kiss his neck. God, he just needs Yugyeom at his side as more than a friend now, he needs him emotionally and physically closer to him at like all times. Evidently, he's also needs to calm down, take a deep breath and tone down the mushy feelings. This is serious business, he already texted Bambam to get the hell out of the room hours ago and he still hasn't knocked on their door. His best friend is on the other side of the door, doing god knows what and Mark will disturb him by knocking on his door somewhere in the following minutes.

 

Before mark can even touch the door with his raised fist, the door opens. There stands a nicely dressed Yugyeom with a determined look on his face. Well, that's what the look _was_ before his eyes landed on Mark. Now it's more confused and scared. Scared... yes, this is clearly a great beginning. Is it the flowers? Is he turned off by Mark's clichéness?  


They both stare each other for a long enough while that it starts being weird. Mark needs to speak up. He didn't wait ten minutes with flowers in front of that door to give up now.

  
"Eum hi... Were you going somewhere? " Mark hates how apologetic his voice sounds. He's there on important business. Anybody else Yugyeom is meeting can wait. Well, unless Yugyeom really wants to go...or like he has a date with his other crush. He's not about to block his way.

“Eum, you look nice.” There he's working his way up to it.

Mark sees Yugyeom looking at his outfit with a soft smile pleased by the comment before attempting a casual pose leaning on his doorway.

  
"No, no plans at all. Nothing planned. Me? no. Absolutely not, just wanted to look nice. You know me... ha.. ha" Yes indeed, Mark knows him and this is one of the most awkward he's ever seen Yugyeom. It seems nothing ever really gets to him. This a bit unusual, but it's better than the scared look from before. "What's up with the flowers? Where are _you_ going?"

Well, okay now he looks interested in the flowers with the way he's staring the bouquet down. That idea maybe wasn't as bad as he thought.

"They made me think of you. Oh god, is that weird?” Mark stalls, feeling Yugyeom's expectant stare as he rubs his neck in embarassement. “I was hoping you'd go eat something someplace nice with me tonight...?” Mark has no idea how he got this out but it's out there now and he can't get it back.

Yugyeom is smiling so big right now, but Mark is still not looking at him. He's focusing on the flowers he still hasnt handed to Yugyeom. Woops.

"Here... And yeah I mean as a date. Like different from what we do all the time. If you didn't get it.”

It's when he gives the bouquet that he finally dares to look up and he's so glad he did. Yugyeom is looking back at him soflty with his big smile and eyes tinkling. This is what he wanted. Mutual excitement for what they're about to do.

“Hyung, I got it but thanks for the clarification.” That's when he reaches out and pulls Mark by the arm into his room. “Come in while I put these in a vase or whatever thing Bambam and I own that I could use as a vase...”

Mark finally lets out a giggle. It's stupid. He feels nervous but he also feels at ease. The minute Yugyeom reached out, it's like they regained some of their familiarity. They're always hanging out together and doing everything together, so going on a date together shouldn't be awkward. It should be as easy as breathing. The nervousness he feels is more out of excitement of what will actually change now. Mark just holds onto Yugyeom's waist while he arranges the flowers and it's so nice. It's the same but it's not at the same time and the soft smile yugyeom gives him tells him he is also feeling the same way.

“Do you like them? Or are you just being polite right now?” Yugyeom just laughs but he actually looks serious about arranging the bouquet into water so it's probably a good sign.

 

“I love them Mark, I would have made fun of you if I didnt like them. These ones even match my hair” He says pointing at those soft pink petals. Mark can't help but nuzzle at the base of his neck appreciating both the hair and his soft skin. “Thats why I picked them : pretty and soft like your hair.”

He can feel Yugyeom blush against him before seeing it.

Yugyeomm turns to face him in his arms.

“Do we have to go on the date now or can we hang out here for a bit?” His lips are almost touching Mark's and it's very clear what he means by hanging out here. He brushes his lips with Yugyeom's, closing his eyes a bit because he's weak and couldn't resist but then disentangle himself from his date to look at him in the face.

Mark thinks he was going to to let Yugyeom know that they should get moving if they want to have a decent table at their favorite restaurant, but seeing Yugyeom with this pleased flush and so close to his face steals his intention right out of his head. He just leans in to kiss him properly. Mark doesn't even know if they'll get out of this room tonight or if they'll decide to go out after all. But at this point, does it really matter? He's got Yugyeom with him so pretty much everything else can wait. This is nothing new with Mark and Yugyeom, it doesn't matter what they do or don't do if they're together, it's always nice. Now it's just so much better. There's a lot of kissing and loving involved. Mark has no idea what kind of night is waiting for them, but he knows it's gonna be a hell of a night, probably the start of one of the best thing of his life.

 

-bye-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> loooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll ok anyways. dont be rude. im on tumblr as http://yewwgyeom.tumblr.com/ legit come talk to me about these losers anyday.


End file.
